killingevefandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Pargrave
Bill Pargrave is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. He is Head of Security Section at MI5. Background Bill is weary. His independently-wealthy wife, Keiko, and their newborn daughter have run him into the ground. He never sleeps and he sees work as a haven from home. He doesn’t want trouble or excitement or controversy at work – he just wants life to be quiet. He ducked out of being the maverick field agent years ago. But it flickers… He and Eve have worked together for over ten years – they have a great relationship. Bill humors Eve’s conspiracies, teases her and also dismisses them. She has been right once or twice, but when she is, there is normally a whole load of bureaucratic red tape bullshit to have to sort through that, these days, he’d rather not have to deal with. He is solid, but tired. When Eve proposes he join her in a secret assassin tracking unit with MI6, he discovers he may have some life left in him yet.BBC America Significance in series "Nice Face" In London, Eve Polastri has a headache from staying out late the night before and singing karaoke with her co-workers for her boss, Bill's, birthday. Even though it is Saturday, she has to go into work at MI5. Eve enters the meeting late and sits down next to her boss, Bill Pargrave. Frank Haleton introduces everyone to Carolyn Martens who runs the MI6 Russia Desk. Carolyn informs them of the assassination of Victor Kedrin, a high-profile Russian politician. He was leaving a sushi restaurant near Stephansplatz with his girlfriend, Kasia Molkovska, when his femoral artery was sliced open. The girlfriend fled the scene and was picked up in Hammersmith. Eve and Bill are to provide diplomatic protection for Kasia. Eve tells Carolyn that it was a woman who assassinated Kedrin. At MI5, Eve finds out from Elena that Kasia is still at Hammersmith station and decides to go visit her. Bill tells her that CCTV revealed it was a man who assassinated Kadrin but he hasn't actually seen the tape. Eve and Bill share lunch together while Eve tries convincing Bill that Kedrin's assassin was a woman and there is a cover up with the CCTV. Eve has been compiling cases for months, including Greco's murder, that were done by a new and prolific female assassin. Bill tells her to go to the hospital to make sure Kasia is secure and then go home. While Eve is using the toilet at the hospital, Bill calls to tell her that there was no CCTV and she needs to keep Kasia safe. Eve returns to the hospital room to find the nurse and the security detail are dead. She tries to stop the bleeding from Kasia's throat but Kasia dies. Bill sits with Eve and tells her she did the right thing. Frank and Carolyn enter and Frank blames Eve for conducting an illegal investigation, manipulating a witness, putting a minor in danger, and failing to protect Kasia. Eve confronts Frank about the assassin being a woman and Frank fires her. Eve and Bill both call Frank a "dick-swab" and Frank fires them both. "I'll Deal With Him Later" Carolyn has set up an "unofficial-official" investigation that she wants Eve to run secretly. Kenny enters and is introduced to Eve as the person who has been gathering the evidence on the female assassin. Eve is allowed two more people for her team. Eve invites Bill and Elena to come work with her. She brings them up to speed on the assassinations she believe were done by the same woman. Bill plays contrarian, asking for proof that it is the same person for all the killings and proof that it is a woman. Eve excuses herself to the bathroom and is reminded of the encounter with a nurse in the hospital bathroom before Kasia was killed. Bill has left the office and Eve chases after him as he explains he is still trying to adapt to no longer being the boss. He thinks the assassin is just a lackey and they should be going after the people controlling the assassin. Eve points out that their profile of the female assassin is the only connection they have to the people behind her. Bill and Eve meet up with Frank and Elena at the pub. They both apologize for calling Frank a "dick-swab" for firing them before grilling him about the CCTV of Kedrin's murder. Frank laments that none of them ever invited him out for a drink after his wife died before revealing that he made up the CCTV story because he thought it was disrespectful of Bill and Eve to interfere with the investigation. Elena takes Frank out to catch a cab so he can pick up his kids. Eve goes to her new office to search through the photos of nurses from the hospital where Kasia was murdered to see if she can find the nurse she met in the bathroom. Bill joins Eve in the office and Eve reveals to him that she met Villanelle. "Don't I Know You?" Eve describes Villanelle's features to a sketch artist while Bill looks on amused. Eve heads to the office talking to Bill on her cell phone about Carla de Mann's deadly asthma attack. She meets up with Bill carrying his baby daughter in front of their office and helps him with his "childcare emergency." Carolyn is in the office waiting for them with Elena and Kenny to let them know that there has been another assassination. Eve thinks that Carolyn is referring to Carla de Mann but Kenny tells her that it was a Chinese colonel, Zhang Wu, who has been killed. The name the assassin gave to the receptionist was "Eve Polastri". Eve tells Bill he is going with her to Berlin. Bill tells her to take Elena instead but Eve needs Bill because he speaks German and has Berlin contacts. Bill jokes that he is going to die while Eve tells him that it is not likely that Villanelle will still be there. Eve and Bill have arrived in Berlin and take a taxi to the "Hot Medica" building where Villanelle sits across the street watching. They are greeted by Weber, one of Bill's contacts, who takes them to the murder scene where Zhang was poisoned with carbon monoxide. Jin Yeong from the Chinese government has asked for a second opinion on the autopsy so Eve will have to contact him for a copy of the autopsy report. They leave the building and Eve asks Bill to watch their suitcases while she calls Kenny to see if he can locate Jin's whereabouts from his email address. Kenny sends her Jin's location as she notices that her suitcase has gone missing. Bill apologizes to Eve for losing her suitcase as they scope out Jin's location. She mentions that Niko will be upset about her losing the green scarf. They approach Jin and ask him about Zhang and the second autopsy, which now says that Zhang died of a heart attack. Jin invites Eve to dinner so they can continue their discussion. After they leave their meeting with Jin, Bill warns Eve that Jin wants to have sex with her. He tells her to get something nice because he will take her out afterwards. Villanelle bumps into Bill on the street and keeps walking. Back at the hotel, Niko video calls Eve and asks her about her new dress and she explains about the dinner with Jin. Bill knocks on the door bringing her a razor. Eve shaves her armpits as Bill critiques her fashion sense, telling her she needs to remove her bra. They discuss Bill's wild years in Berlin and his open marriage. Bill quizzes her teasingly on whether she is attracted to women, specifically to Villanelle. Bill walks Eve to the train station and spots Villanelle watching Eve as he is leaving. He follows her and stops her from getting on the same train as Eve on the pretext of asking her about the green scarf that she is wearing - the same one that Eve had had in her suitcase. Villanelle plays it off that she got it from her mother and leaves the station with Bill following her. Bill continues following Villanelle through the streets of Berlin. She realizes he is following her and smiles. Bill leaves a message for Eve that he is following after someone in the Cassiopeia area and asks her to get in touch with Weber. Villanelle enters a club called Funkeln and Bill tries to follow but is stopped by the bouncer and sent to the back of the line. Bill leaves another message for Eve which prompts her to check her voicemail. She leaves Jin and goes to meet up with Bill. Bill has finally made it into the club and searches for Villanelle on the dance floor. Eve arrives at the club and explains to the bouncers that she needs to get in because she is with the British authorities and it is an emergency. Bill spots Villanelle and tries to catch up with her while Eve makes her way along the dance floor looking for him. Villanelle turns around and smiles at Bill before heading toward him. He tries to run away but is trapped in the dancing bodies and Villanelle easily catches him, stabbing him repeatedly with a short blade, before taking off again. Eve struggles to reach Bill as he bleeds out on the dance floor. "Sorry Baby" Eve and Niko attend Bill's funeral service, seated behind Bill's wife, Keiko, and their baby daughter. Frank goes up to say a few words and Eve is disgusted with his terrible speech. When Bill's daughter begins crying, Eve stands up and hurriedly leaves the service while Frank is still talking. Elena follows Eve outside and they console each other, reiterating that no one is to know the truth of how Bill died. The official story is that he was mugged at a club. Niko offers Eve stew and wine while Eve sits forlornly on the couch. Niko confronts Eve about Bill's death and how he is worried about her. They briefly fight before Niko informs her that her suitcase has returned from Berlin. Eve meets with Elena and Kenny to discuss the suitcase. She assigns them the task of finding out where the clothes were bought and if there is any DNA or security footage. They head to the office as Eve continues providing instructions but stops when she sees Bill's empty desk. "I Have a Thing About Bathrooms" Inside the safe house where they stashed Frank, Carolyn asks after Kenny since Bill's death because Kenny's own father died a few years ago. Eve promises to keep an eye on him. The office is empty when Eve gets there. She picks up a baby blanket off Bill's desk when Kenny returns. He tells her she should still talk to Bill even though he is gone because it helps. After Villanelle corners Eve in her home, Eve asks why Villanelle killed Bill. She replies it was because he was slowing Eve down. "Take Me to the Hole!" Eve meets Niko at his bridge hall and catches him smoking. He shows her a newspaper with Frank's murder on the front page, pointing out that Frank was at Bill's funeral and wants to know how many more people have to die. Quotes Notes and trivia * Bill is bisexual. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Deceased characters Category:Victims of Villanelle